Sailor Moon
by Shaun Garin
Summary: Like a butterfly, time twists and changes. A story of strength, courage, and the power of the human spirit. I am Sailor Moon. And this is my story of how the world changed.


"Projected trajectory lands it in the Pacific twenty miles off the Japanese coast!"

"Twenty seconds till impact!"

"Damnit." cursed the head scientist at NASA. "How could we have not seen this coming?"

"Impact imminent, it's going to create a small tidal wave!"

"Authorities have been notified. Impact in five… four… three… two… one…!"

Elsewhere, a large meteor crashed into the ocean, impacting heavily and creating a shockwave that rolled across the waves. A tidal wave rose from the result and people fled from the impending doom.

"Impact… the object is sinking to the bottom of the ocean. Director?"

The director of NASA grit his teeth in thought. "Notify the Japanese government, as well as the UN."

*

*

Elsewhere, a tall woman opened her eyes. The surroundings were dark, with small violet lights blinking everywhere. "Something's coming…"

*

*

Sailor Moon

Written by Shaun Garin

*

*

"In the wake of the meteor impact, the authorities have evacuated much of the coast line of Japan which was struck by a tidal wave. So far, damage to the harbour of Tokyo and the surrounding coast line has been severe, but the loss of life has been stemmed thanks in part to the efforts of the Sailor Senshi who have valiantly lent their aid. The Japanese government is sending a manned expedition to the bottom of the sea in order to study the meteor which has survived the impact relatively intact."

"If life couldn't get any stranger, now we have meteor impacts too?" remarked Tsukino Kenji, the man watching the news report from the dinner table.

"Eh, nothing's been the same since the Senshi showed up four years ago dad," replied Shingo as he took a bite of his toast. "Where's the odango-atama at?"

"You know your sister; sleeping the day away as usual," sighed Tsukino Ikuko as she wandered over to the stairs. "Usa—oh! Good morning!"

"Good morning mom," yawned Usagi as she stumbled down the stairs like a zombie.

"You're certainly up early for the first day of summer break," remarked her father as Usagi staggered towards the table and reached for a cup of western coffee. He always wondered where Usagi got the need to start drinking coffee, considering her sleep habits. But since she entered Junior High, she had been staying up at all hours of the night, presumably studying with friends.

"I couldn't sleep," replied Usagi as her brain began to fire on all neurons after drinking down half her cup. "Something woke me up today."

"Gee, and here we thought you'd actually be able to sleep through the earthquake," deadpanned Shingo.

Usagi blinked. "There was an earthquake?"

No one noticed the family cat, Luna hang her head in despair at Usagi's sleeping habits.

"You're kidding right? Dad, turn up the television." Replied Shingo as her father did so.

"… Reports are coming in from the harbour authorities. While the tidal wave hammered the coastline of Japan, it has begun to putter out as it heads towards Okinawa and the Philippine coast line. Authorities have been warned and a evacuation has begun."

"Oh right, that earthquake!" laughed Usagi, earning sighs from her family. In truth she had known about it, having been out till the late hours of the night and early morning rescuing survivors. She had expected to sleep the sleep of the worn out when she got home from using the crystal to heal those who needed it the most, but oddly her body refused to let her sleep. Thus, coffee.

"Seriously Usagi, you need to stay alert. Sleeping through an earthquake and a small tsunami was probably the lamest thing you could have done. You probably could sleep through the end of the world!" Shingo earned a glare from his sister and he smirked.

"Shingo, stop antagonizing your sister," stated Kenji as he took his own cup and sipped it.

Ignoring the little by-play, Ikuko put down a plate in front of Usagi in which she picked up a slice of buttered toast and munched on it. "For someone who couldn't sleep, your appetite is still the same. Are you feeling alright Usagi?"

"I'm fine mom, just a little worn from the lack of sleep," replied Usagi as she got a refill of her coffee. "I need to meet up with the girls later on, and I know Rei-chan'll chew me out for being late."

"I suppose so," sighed the matriarch of the family. "Just try to sleep a little better. It is the summer break after all."

"Right." Usagi turned her attention to her food and thus began the feeding frenzy, to which Kenji remarked, "Well at least she still eats normally."

*

*

The U.S.S. Enterprise II was a state of the art carrier ship, one of the newest in the joint International-American fleet. The newest flagship in the history of military might, it was a joint venture between the US and the UN, specifically due to the multi-national crew that helmed the ship. Handpicked crew members and scientists manned the massive ship, designed to deploy troops, fighter jets and submarines for both exploration and combat. Sent to the Pacific Ocean as part of the relief efforts, its trained navy team was preparing to send an exploratory team down below the waves.

Named as the second Enterprise in the fleet, the first an old decommissioned battleship from the Second World War, the Enterprise II was nicknamed the "Picard Boat" by the ones who had served on it since it's commissioning five months ago, referring to the fourth in the line of ships named Enterprise from the series Star Trek.

It was here that Captain Hikaru Noguchi looked over at his second in command, a tall young woman named Lt. Patricia James. "Your thoughts on this?"

"Well sir, we're here in Japanese waters about to dig up a meteor that caused a minor tsunami. I suppose this'll be a good start for its first voyage." Replied Patricia, a small smile on her face.

"That it will," replied the aged Japanese Captain. "How are our boys sent from NASA doing?"

"They've gotten together with the eggheads from the UN already, and have prepared the submarine team," replied Patricia. "Though this entire operation gives me the willies."

"The willies?" echoed the older man. "What sort of feelings are you getting from it?"

"I can't say sir, but I think this is a bad idea," replied the Lieutenant. "My mother often said that things that fall from the sky should be left well alone. I don't know if that's a omen, but we're getting mighty close to the Sailor Senshi's turf. And remember their track record with things from the sky?"

"I do," replied the Captain, having born witness to the international heroes' exploits. The whole "Freezing of Azubu-Juuban" incident two years ago was enough to give him extreme pause when dealing with weirdness so close to the home turf. "And I agree; this is far too much of a bad idea. Every time something comes crashing down on us, it means our heads and a near-apocalypse averted."

"Should we get on the line and notify the contacts we have in the UN about it?" inquired his second officer. "If what we're both feeling is true then…"

"Hard to call, Patty," replied the Captain, looking at her. "You and I have survived two major Sailor Senshi incidents while on leave in Japan. And I've never doubted your trust in things that "give you the willies". While something tells me this is a bad idea, I know that the rest of the UN really doesn't like the fact that Japan holds the only known group of Superheroes. Old farts on the counsel really don't like the idea of that."

"Not like it hasn't stopped them before from trying to discover their identities," replied Patricia with a snort. "They're notoriously tight lipped, even in interviews and public appearances. Five years, five apocalypses averted if you discount the one-shot enemies they manage to put down. I heard that the UN wants them to go global."

Any other reply that the Captain would have given was cut off from a chirping of the radio. "Sirs? We're in position."

"Make it so. We'll see your boys when you get back up."

"Roger. We're disconnecting the sub now."

Looking at Patricia, Hikaru intoned, "I have a bad feeling about this."

*

*

"You're late!" yelled Rei Hino as Usagi came staggering up the steps. "And why are you clutching to a coffee cup?"

"Hey, whose bright idea was it to go save people from a natural disaster till 6am in the morning?" replied Usagi testily as she drank down the contents of the Starbucks coffee she had picked up on the way there. "That's right, it was yours. And I couldn't sleep since then so coffee, nows."

"You shouldn't drink so much Usagi-chan, it'll leave you jittery later on," remarked Ami, watching their team leader down the grande sized cup.

"So says the girl who passes out doing trig problems," teased Minako. "And carries a cup of coffee wherever she goes since High School?"

Ami flushed and tried to hide her own tall paper cup. "Studying and saving people is tiring!"

"I hear that," groused Makoto who was still rubbing sleep from her eyes. "I slept till the latest possible before coming here. Are the Outers coming?"

"They're still out on the field, minus Setsuna," replied Ami, having recalled a phone call from Uranus. "Last I checked the news; Haruka was pulling a few people from a wrecked building."

"Geez, don't they sleep?" replied Usagi. "I hope they don't have Hotaru-chan out there overworking herself again. And where's Setsuna anyhow?"

"Said something about the Time Gates and poofed," replied Minako who looked way too awake to be running on 4 hours sleep. "You know her; one disaster and she's got to check the CT possibilities again."

"Mrgle," replied Usagi, having put her head down on the table.

Rei sighed as she sat down. "I got a vision."

All of the Inners groaned at that, even Usagi whose head was still planted on the table. Rei's visions usually spelt trouble, and even with Galaxia defeated, it always meant something crazy was on the horizon.

Groans notwithstanding, Rei pressed forward. "It was pretty disjointed. A hammer and a sword, a giant forge. And a terrible inexplicable fear."

"A hammer and a sword," mused Makoto. "The sword could mean Haruka's Space Sword but the hammer is out of place. None of us have one."

"No, I don't think it was referring to that," replied Rei. "The sword looked like nothing I had seen before, some kind of giant key crossed with a vibrant red metal color." The girls looked at her oddly. "What?"

"A giant key?" echoed Usagi, raising her head. "Rei, are you sure you weren't dreaming about Kingdom Hearts?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I wasn't," grumbled Rei, folding her arms. "For one thing, I didn't fall asleep at the Sacred Fire. And another thing, I haven't picked up the new game yet."

"Videogames aside, what else did you see? Any details on the hammer?" inquired Ami, typing at her small palmtop.

"It looked very non-descript; a blacksmith hammer. And it was hammering the sword-key thing out."

"Keyblade." Offered Usagi.

"Shut it Usagi, we're not going to be eaten by Heartless!" snapped Rei.

"And the forge?" asked Makoto.

"It was a plain old forge, but there was something magical in the way it pounded the material into shape." Replied Rei as her brow furrowed in thought. "If only I had a moment longer to see it."

"And the fear?" asked Minako.

"It's what woke me up from my vision," replied Rei. "It was a powerful overwhelming fear that I was shaking for about ten minutes when I came out of my trance."

"So we've got a mystery on our hands. While I highly doubt we're going to get eaten by fictional beings from beyond darkness," said Minako, earning a smirk from Usagi and a eye-roll from Rei, "We're looking at a new threat perhaps?"

"That or the Near-Apocalypse. How many have we dealt with already?" said Makoto.

"Too many," replied Ami blithely.

"Yeah. Hey were did Luna and Artemis go anyhow?" inquired Makoto.

"Luna got a call early this morning from our contact in the UN," replied Usagi. "And I assume Artemis got the same?" The other blonde nodded. "She's probably on the phone back home right now."

"You have got to stop giving out your number, Usagi," said Rei. "Secret identity, remember?"

Usagi smirked. "It's not like the person who's in the UN isn't part of our inner circle, right?"

*

*

Setsuna wanted a coffee. Double-double with a hint of hazelnut. Instead she had to deal with ferrying information as the UN Representative as Setsuna Meiou, a woman randomly appointed by the Sailor Senshi as their envoy.

Closing her cell phone after chatting with Luna and Artemis, she swept into the large room where men and women were having a loud heated discussion, no doubt about the meteor that struck off the coast of Japan. That alone gave her pause, considering that she hadn't seen it but only got a vague warning from the Time Gates.

"Busy day at the office?" said a tall young man who passed Setsuna a coffee which half the contents were downed. "That bad huh?"

"Greg, you know as well as I do that I don't have an office," replied Setsuna, looking up to the sandy-haired young man. Assigned as her aid by the politicians, Greg Danvers was always there with what Setsuna needed.

He was also the only other person privy to her secret, that she wasn't just some ordinary woman but the Senshi of Time herself, a fact that she had bluntly informed him during their first encounter.

"Yeah I know," replied Greg as he sat down next to the stately woman. "Seriously Setsuna, how do you stand it?"

"The politicians or the Senshi? If I had to say both, I'd have to say that it's a timeless resistance to weird." Replied the woman with a smirk on her face.

Greg snorted. Setsuna's dry wit was what drew him to her, or was it vice versa? He remembered being assigned this position out of the blue one day. He never really asked Setsuna why he had been given the position, only that she smirked in that damnable "I know something you don't know" way and he left it at that. Most of the UN believed she was some kind of publicist, and reluctantly gave her the title of the "Moon Kingdom Ambassador". It was almost hilarious how they completely overlooked the fact that no ordinary woman could have gotten the credentials or pull to get a long-dead nation into the UN, or the fact that Setsuna had no address save for a small three story home in Azubu-Juuban. Or the fact that she didn't use a car for anything.

"What's on the agenda today?" inquired Setsuna, and Greg rolled his eyes at the statement like he always did. She knew, she was just making him feel important.

"The usual. Unrest in Kandahar Province, a few reports here and there and of course the big damn meteor that hit the Pacific off the coast of Japan; all in various order." Replied Greg with a shrug. "Did you find anything out?"

"Something's coming," replied Setsuna.

"And?" prompted Greg.

"That's it." Shrugged Setsuna.

"That's it. That's it? Setsuna, you're the guardian of time." Replied Greg incredulously.

"Damnit Greg, I'm a Senshi, not a Magic 8-Ball," quipped Setsuna. "Butterflies, y'know?"

"Right…" Greg sighed. "I hate butterflies."

Sitting down, he added, "So O Harbinger of Butterflies, what do you think we're dealing with?"

"It's going to be obviously based in Azubu-Juuban, deal with the Senshi and probably make my life a whole lot difficult," said Setsuna. "And no, I didn't see any Transformers."

"Drat. There goes my dream."

*

*

"Butterflies?" echoed Usagi as Luna and Artemis had arrived, bearing the news. "I hate butterflies."

Butterflies was the code-word that Setsuna used to describe a situation that appeared to be more than it seemed, but was too chaotic to track. Endless possibilities could happen in a situation akin to shaking a Magic 8-Ball in the dark and trying to get an answer from it.

"Looks like for once, you got more information out of the Sacred Fire than Setsuna with the Time Gates," mused Makoto. "Still, a Hammer, Sword—"

"Keyblade," put in Usagi, only to get tackled angrily by Rei.

"Sword, giant forge and a terror." Finished Makoto having ignored the pair that fought like cats.

"I'll hit the library," said Ami as she gathered her things. "Sometimes even the Mercury Computer doesn't have the information I need. And Juuban is stocked with old mythology books."

"I'll come with her too." Added Minako, drawing curious looks from the others. She grinned and added, "there's a really cute guy at the front desk that works Sundays!"

Sighing with heads hung, Luna added, "Usagi-chan, Rei, stop fighting and go on patrol. Artemis and I will go in the opposite direction. Makoto, are you okay with going by yourself?"

"I'm always ready," replied the brunette with a slight grin.

"Alright. We'll meet back here in three hours then," replied Usagi, having topped Rei in their wrestling match. Said black haired girl was fuming from her prone position.

*

*

"Holding steady at 15,000 feet," reported the driver of the small three-person submarine. "Releasing the airlock."

Two forms dressed in heavy duty diving suits plunged into the icy water as they floated to the bottom of the ocean. Landing with soft thumps that were inaudible, the first whistled. "Would you look at that."

The meteor sat at the bottom of the ocean, a pockmarked hunk of metal and twisted and melted ore.

"I'm going to say this now: I've got a bad feeling about this," said his companion.

"Cheer up Davis, what's the worst that could happen?" inquired the first diver with a smirk.

"Cut the chatter Bines, you need to focus on the meteor. Take some samples and look it over." Stated the man driving the sub.

"You take things way too seriously Charlie," replied Bines, stepping towards the meteor which looked safe for the time being. Fish even this deep were keeping a clear path from it, and the second man Davis looked around.

Removing a small pick axe, Bines lifted it and struck the side. Fragments came loose easily and soon, had collected enough of the material that composed it. "That should do," said Bines, handing the bag to Davis. "Reel us in."

"Right, reeling in tethers." Starting up the machine the pair were drawn in as they surfaced. "Welcome back. What'd you find down there?"

"Rocks. Meteors. No facehuggers." Replied Davis as he removed his helmet.

"Let's get this sample back to the surface then, see if the tech boys on the Enterprise can figure out what it's made of," said Charlie as he initiated the long sequence to get back to the surface.

*

*

The Enterprise lab area was the best that the ship could offer, given the amount of time that they had to analyze the contents. One of the scientists adjusted the electron microscope and whistled. "Look at this…" he said, gesturing over to the man next to him.

The other looked into the scope and scowled slightly. "That's a unique composition of cells," he remarked, focusing in on the sample. "It kind of looks like a mix between basic single celled organisms and silicon strands. Did you get a material analysis on it?"

"Oh yeah, first thing I did," replied the tech. "What do you think we've got on our hands?"

"Trouble," replied the second. "Hiro, I won't lie. I've lived through two Senshi incidents when I was in Azubu-Juuban. It's why I was assigned to the P-Boat. And I got to admit that this is far beyond anything I've seen."

"Really?" inquired Hiro. "You sure about that Shinji?"

"Yeah. We'd better get the results to the UN stat. They might be able to shed some light on the subject. Cause whatever we've got down there, I assure it it's going to be hostile."

"Once more into the breach. At least we're not wearing red." And the two men chuckled as they got to work.

*

*

Night had fallen upon Tokyo, and Sailor Moon stood at the edge of a building, crouched in thought.

She had waited for her family to sleep, though she could still hear the muffled sound of Shingo's video game through her room as she snuck out of the window. A quick muttered henshin phrase later and the girl had roofhopped to her favourite place in the town; a tall western-style building with a clock. It had once been part of the school that the Deathbusters had worked out of once, but the remains of the clocktower had been relocated into a tourist trap.

It was where Usagi came to think.

Hunched over, she looked like a colourful Batman in her pondering stance, wings spread out like some kind of avenging angel, or perhaps a really moody young lady who was running on little sleep. When Usagi could brood, she could brood well, and it was a surprising expression to see on the cheerful looking woman's expression. "So what do you think, Ichigo-kun?" inquired Usagi of the fashioned gargoyle on the side.

Ichigo said nothing, as expected. But she patted it affectionately as she closed her eyes.

Some of the benefits of being Sailor Moon in any form were a built in Police Scanner of sorts, the gems affixed to the odango in her hair. With a little concentration, she could turn the sensitivity of the sound amplification to max, enough to pick up Police Broadband Radio.

Up here, Usagi felt like she could see the entire city. This was HER city, no matter what anyone would say. She swept through the local districts, listening to the idle chatter. Azubu-Juuban was clear, and she moved on, darting from rooftop to rooftop until she came to the edge of Nerima.

Closing her eyes, she could hear a few isolated incidents. The chatter filtered through her ears until she opened her eyes. A little smirk came across the girl's face as she muttered, "Got you."

Following the rooftops which quickly lowered from the sky scrapers to the regular districts, she landed atop a building and peered down. The cry had come from there, a school girl out late from a Juku with three gang members wearing animal masks.

Silently, the girl dropped down behind them and before anyone could utter a word, two dropped to the ground as the third rounded into a light punch. For anyone else, it would feel like the world caved in on them.

The girl blinked terrified eyes at the woman in the colourful fuku as Sailor Moon stepped out of the shadows. "Oh thank god," she whimpered. "I was coming back from Juku when these men jumped me."

"It's okay," said Sailor Moon as she led the girl out into the main street, escorting her to the brightly lit streets of Nerima. "Just stay in the open. Do you need an escort to your home?"

The girl nodded and the blonde took her hand. After a few minutes, she stopped at a large home which had a few lights. Knocking on the door, a woman dressed in a yellow housecoat answered, her eyes widening at the sight of her daughter being brought home by a Sailor Senshi. "She was assaulted by three men in animal masks," explained Sailor Moon. "I saved her."

Nodding, the woman bowed to the heroine and turned to bring her daughter in who called out, "Wait, Sailor Moon! My name's Ryoko. Hibiki Ryoko."

Sailor Moon quirked a smile as she turned to Ryoko. "Any relation to Hibiki Ryouga?"

The girl flushed as she shook her head. "N-no, trust me, it's not that weird here. Not yet anyhow." She then grinned. "But if I see a pig tailed red head or a panda I'll let you know!"

The two girls, now connected by the love of manga grinned at each other as Sailor Moon leaped to the rooftops and vanished.

Stopping on a tall building, Sailor Moon sighed and jumped at the voice stating "You should really stop emulating Batman." She turned around to see the Guardian of Time who stood there leaning casually on her Time Staff, and the princess of the moon made a face.

Pluto laughed lightly as she stepped up to Moon and added, "You're out late Usagi."

"I couldn't sleep," replied Usagi. "Shingo's Modern Warfare game kept me up."

"Probably part of the reason then," replied Pluto as she and Moon took a seat on the edge of the building overlooking the city. "But you're restless as always. It's the fact that we've got a butterfly on our hands that's bothering you, isn't it? Enough that you decided to go out and pull a Wayne on people. I don't think I've seen you actively Police Scan for a while now."

"Kinda," replied Moon as she rubbed her arms. Even with the protective gear it was still getting chilly at night. "I can't sit still for some reason, knowing that something's out there about to change our lives. And pulling a Wayne as you call it is good practice, right?"

"Can't argue with that; your stealth capabilities far exceed what you could have done back in the day. You would have missed the landing, fell on your face and proclaimed in a loud voice "owwieeeee!" thus giving away your advantage. Though I don't think you're in the right mindset to be a ninja." Replied Pluto.

Moon flushed. "I'm not that bad!"

Pluto gave her a look and she relented. "Okay, I was that bad. But still, you came here for something, and it wasn't just to check on people muttering "Damn Senshi, Always Sneaking Up On You" is it?"

"Perceptive as always," said Pluto with a smile. "I've gotten a few more ideas on what that thing is in the ocean. The Enterprise II's crew is looking over it right now. If we get the green light, I'm going to have to pull a few more strings to put it in our hands."

"Ugh, I'm not used to working with the World Government. Getting bad press originally from the Tokyo PD was bad enough until they realized we were on their side." Sighed Moon. "How long did it take for them to realize we were here to help again?"

"About the time it took you to wipe Beryl off the map, and then go for round two in the reset timeline." Replied Pluto. "Which by the way I've yet to bonk you on the head for doing." And she lightly struck Moon on the head.

"Right." Moon smiled a little. "Want to hit the late night ice cream parlour? I hear they got a new flavour in."

"As much as butterscotch ripple sounds good, I have to get back. I've got a meeting in five and Greg'll flay me if I'm late. Which I never am but it's the principal of the thing." Replied Pluto as she stood up and prepared to teleport across countries.

"Give him my best, and don't go too hard on the poor saps at the UN," said Moon and the Guardian of Time nodded before flickering away.

With a sigh, the girl got back up and prepared to hop back to the house when suddenly, a sound came to her. It was faint, like a low roaring noise but definitely not an animal. It was more like the sound of a conflagration.

Looking up into the sky, Moon's eyes widened at the sight of a meteor coming down. "Not again!" exclaimed the girl as it arced overhead and impacted somewhere in Azubu-Juuban. Already the monster sirens were blaring at this late hour and the girl cursed, flipping open her communicator.

"Girls, we've got a situation. Meet me at the impact site. And no Transformer jokes."

*

*

"It's a goddamn Transformer I know it," said Officer Hiroki Takahata as he got out of his car to keep the onlookers from getting in, people already clustering around the impact site. "Something comes crashing out of the sky, and then reports say it just got up and walked away without anyone seeing where it went."

"This isn't science fiction you know," replied his partner, a woman with brown hair and eyes with a badge reading "Saotome."

"Easy for you to say Nodoka, this is your first day on the beat in Minato Ward." replied Hiroki. "All right people, move back, move back! Let the Senshi through!"

As if on cue, the first to arrive was Eternal Sailor Moon, followed by two more, Mercury and Mars. "Jupiter and Venus not coming?" inquired Hiroki, a long-time friend of the girls.

"They're combing the area for any more impacts and debris," replied Moon as Mercury tapped her visor, taking in readings. "How're the kids?"

"Asuka's holding up well, and Rei's doing good too. Both are enjoying their first day of summer vacation." replied Hiroki, much to the surprise of Nodoka. "And thanks for the autographed copy of the fighting game; the kids love it."

"We've been friends for how long? I'd feel bad that we didn't get the twins something," said Mars with a grin. "Who's the new girl?"

"Ah right, this is Officer Nodoka Saotome. She transferred in from Osaka." Said Hiroki by way of introduction. "Try not to break her; she's new."

"Nice to meet you three," said Nodoka and Moon was strongly reminded of Naru's thick accent and confidence as she slugged her partner on the shoulder. "So, what are we looking at?"

"Concentration of energy expended from re-entry. Definite alien origin and there's tracks that just seem to stop a few meters away which means whatever was here flew or teleported, but there's no energy sign from that. Also, there's no sign of metal but there's signs of organic residue in the impact crater." Replied Mercury.

"Did it burn up before impacting?" inquired Mars.

"I don't think so," replied Mercury before tapping her computer. "If anything, the protective covering burnt up and whatever hit landed relatively safely."

"Tell that to the shopkeeper," sighed Moon as she looked at the still-burning storefront. "And this was a nice place too! It sold those ancient TY plushies that went out of stock."

"Well the price of YOUR collection just went up," snarked Mars and the girls started to argue.

Nodoka leaned over. "These are the savours of the world? They're kids!"

"College age," replied Hiroki with a grin. "My daughters are big fans and they keep insisting that they're growing up just like they are. And I've known them since they were just starting out. In fact, I tried to arrest them a few times back in the day."

"How'd that turn out?"

"Jupiter threw me into a rosebush," replied Hiroki, reminded of his encounter with the tall Senshi. "It was shortly after that when the guys with the big black crystal ships started popping up and I got help evacuating a slagged building from one of their fights."

"Got it," said Mercury, finally finishing with her scan. "I've got a lock on whatever this things' genetic code is. I'm patching it up now."

A small display appeared and she whistled. "That's a REALLY complex helix strand, but according to my readouts it's humanoid in nature."

"So it's not a Transformer or a Facehugger?" inquired Hiroki.

"Nope, and just to be safe, I can say it's not a Predator either," replied Mercury, sharing a little grin with the officer who introduced her to Wikipedia and TV tropes. "But from what I can tell, we're looking at a being with two X chromosomes."

"Two X means we're looking for a woman," said Nodoka. "With your guy's track record what do you think it is?"

"A Senshi most likely," replied Mars. "Someone that we haven't encountered yet and are gutsy enough to make landing at mach 2 through hard vacuum and re-entry."

"Joy. I'll put out an APB for anyone in a fuku that isn't you nine," said Hiroki. "And keep a look out for anyone new in the district. I'll spread the word between the beatcops."

"Got it. Stay frosty Hiroki, you too Officer Saotome." And the girls leaped away across the buildings, spreading out once out of sight.

*

*

"Jupiter here. Nothing to report." Jupiter sighed and looked at the sun that was starting to peek over the clouds. "We need to get to bed, before our parental units find us missing. Well, your parental units."

"You've got a point. Mom's going to kill me if I fuel up on a pot of coffee again," Yawned Moon. "You get to bed. We'll pick up the search in the morning."

"It IS morning," snarked Mars but she was tired as the rest.

Chuckling, Jupiter closed the line as she leaped down and in a flash of light, returned to normal. Weariness overtook the girl and she yawned, stumbling back up into her apartment building.

Grabbing the door handle, she frowned as it opened up. "Huh… I didn't leave this unlocked before…"

Cautiously pushing her door open, Makoto eased into the room. There were signs of things that had been disturbed, but she didn't go very far when the sound of snoring came from the living room.

Sneaking up with baseball bat, she crept up behind the couch and blinked at the sight. A buxom red head dressed in a stylized fuku slept with a thin blanket over her lower half. She looked dirty and ragged, but the outfit was definitely in the fuku appearance of a Senshi. If anything, the girl could feel the magic radiating from her.

Her clothing was an orange and fire-red design, and the small transparent wings on her shoulders and hair ornaments suggested a Super Mode was engaged.

Slipping away, Makoto sighed and put down the baseball bat before flipping open her communicator. Looks like sleep would have to wait.

*

*

Aches and pains was the first thing that the girl realized as she sat up to the smell of a heavy scent in the air. She blinked as a mug of steaming black liquid was presented to her by the Senshi of Thunder and Plants. "Drink up," she said. "It'll make you feel better."

The girl looked at her and then greedily sucked down the contents like she hadn't eaten in a week.

"Wow, she drinks that stuff faster than Usagi does," remarked Rei as she nursed her own cup.

"Talk later, more coffee now," groused the odangoed blonde as she nursed her own cup.

The girl looked at the small group, ranging from the younger teens to the older looking women who were sitting around the table. There were eight in all, and the red head figured she was missing someone. And obviously the man who stood to the side and the two cats did not apply.

"Where…" The girl coughed. "Where is Senshi of Pluto? I naught see her in your assembly."

"She's indisposed at the moment," replied Usagi. "I am Usagi, the leader of the Senshi on Earth. And who might you be?"

"I am…" the girl coughed. "I am Elvana, Warrior of the Trade Planet Hestia. So you may call me Sailor Hestia."

"Hestia?" inquired Minako.

"Hestia is the goddess of the hearth in Greek Mythology," explained Ami. "She is one of the lesser known goddesses but her role is to ensure that everyone has a home to return to."

"Yes, Hestia," said Elvana. "Hestia is the name of our Patron, the Great Explorer of our people. She founded our planet with the other four Great Explorers."

"Fascinating. And what were their names?" inquired Michiru.

"Hephaestus, the Iron-Mender. Loken the Observer. Melchior the Prophet. And finally Artemis the Hunter. They were the greatest explorers from beyond the stars to forge their way to our home worlds and settle upon them." Elvana sipped her drink again as it was refilled by Makoto. "Throughout our generations, there is one warrior from each of the major tribes to serve as the wielder of the cosmic energy of the five planets. I am the one who bears the power of Hestia, Flame and Heart. Sailor Hephaestus wields the Iron Hammer of Justice. Sailor Loken plans the assault. Melchior looks to the stars for guidance and Artemis provides the tribes with food."

"So you're saying you guys are descended from explorers… from the Moon Kingdom?" inquired Rei. To this, Elvana nodded. "I'm guessing something went wrong."

"Yes… something went terribly wrong." Elvana shivered at the memory and began to explain.

*

*

_It started with the earthquakes._

_No one really gave them much thought; Hestia was a planet that had been built with an unstable core. It was a young planet, prone to natural disaster. But we weathered it like all good survivors. In time, we learned how to predict the eruptions, the magma flows and the shifting of the plates._

_So when they began to increase in frequency, we paid little attention to them. But then, from a fissure in the earth, The Things came._

_Terrible creatures with long faces that bore tentacles, they kept screaming and cursing the name of their master over and over, and it wasn't just on our world but the other planets as well._

_Our historians dug deep into the history of the land and the Founders, until we came upon a text, an edict from Serenity, queen of the Moon Kingdom. We were sent not only to colonize, but to hide a terrible evil that had once ruled the chaotic lands of Earth before it was struck down and divided into five pieces._

_But the creature that had ruled what had been Crystal City was unkillable. It was an ancient and terrible titan, thought to be myth since the days of the gods themselves. It's own minions feared and cursed its name, and we called it Kronos._

_Kronos was the name of a Titan who ruled over time; a God in the form of flesh. And our ancestors sealed it deep within Tartarus, in order to prevent it from rising up. But it waited, unable to die, unable to move, but it could influence._

_It stole the minds of our most powerful and trusted scientists right out from under our noses, and forced the fires of Hephaestus' forges hot with eldritch power. And from it, 9 keys were forged._

_The keys were brought to the cores of our world, and thrust into the mantle. It unlocked countless waves of Things and our people suffered. I lead the charge on my own planet, and finally reached the first key. I managed to destroy it, but it cost me the use of my left hand which was my sword arm. Undaunted, I went to the next. But it was too late._

_The Things managed to release the other four pieces, and the worlds shattered upon the revival of Kronos. Only my world remained, and our people were now teetering on a knife's edge._

_But then, something happened. One of the men who had long been in the thrall of Kronos had broken free. His mind clear, he fired up the last forge and on a shattered fragment of the world, Sailor Hephaestus worked the forge day and night, striking his own hammer that had been intended to be used against the darkness, and forging it into a weapon._

_This weapon was the Master Key, a blade that could destroy the remaining keys, and prevent Kronos from completely waking. The Hammer of Hephaestus itself, was forged from Soulstone, the strongest mineral one could find. And endowed with the light of justice, he brought it to Hestia._

_We fought valiantly, and reached the lair of the sleeping god. And it was with great effort, we plunged the Master Key into the face of Kronos. My companions… did not make it. They were driven insane by his screams of evil, and one by one, lost their grip on sanity. I almost did myself, until I felt the key speak to me._

"_Take up the blade, and drive it deeper."_

_With great effort, I took the blade and drove it so deep, my hands sunk into Kronos' eye. It screamed and I nearly lost my mind. The ground shook, and I lost all of my senses in the cataclysm. But I knew I had to survive._

_With the four parts of Kronos still at large, floating amidst the debris of the other four worlds, Hestia exploded in fire and brimstone, killing thousands. I flung myself across the stars, only the will of the planet as my guide. I had to warn the universe about Kronos, before the stars began to vanish._

_But Kronos knew I had survived. His power diminished, he flung himself after me. And as we passed through a natural wormhole in space, he got ahead of me._

*

*

"Kronos is now on your world, just his head but that's enough to bring ruin to your world," said Elvana. "You must marshal your forces, before he unleashes the Things again and draws the rest of his body to your world."

Silence from the Senshi, and then Usagi said, "It's a lot to take in. But we'll do our best."

"These things… does Kronos make them?" inquired Minako.

Elvana nodded. "They are Fears, and this planet, I can feel the fear. They know instinctively something's wrong, something amiss. And soon the ground will split, and the Things will pour from it."

"I see." Slipping into her confident princess state, Usagi turned to her friends. "We need to warn everyone. Not just the police, but everyone."

"That means going global," said Minako. "We're not due to do that for a long time though."

"Butterflies remember?" pointed out Haruka who had remained quiet through the conversation. "Setsuna said as much, time is in flux."

"Where is she anyhow?" inquired Ami. "She should have heard this."

*

*

Secretary John Keller was having a field day with this latest series of events.

If it wasn't the fuss over the meteor that struck, it was the growing tension in Kandahar province. And worse yet, everyone were making Transformer Jokes since the meteor impacts all over the world. Was it his fault that half of his staff was avid movie goers and nerds?

"Excuse me, Secretary Keller?" said a woman's voice and he turned. There stood Setsuna Meiou carrying a briefcase that he instinctively knew he wasn't going to like. "I'm Setsuna Meiou as you may have guessed. I have something for you to see."

"I'll be right there." Said Keller.

Minutes later, they were sitting in a private room and Keller folded his arms as Meiou indeed pulled out a laptop with a external. "You know, ever since that movie came out I've been dreading the day when this will happen. Please tell me my nerd-staff isn't right, and we're about to be invaded by aliens that require sable rounds?"

"Aliens yes, Sable rounds well that's a good idea too." Keller folded his face into his hands and Setsuna couldn't help but chuckle softly. "What you're seeing here is footage from the Enterprise II, stationed out in the Pacific Ocean."

Keller watched the footage of the men and women examining the samples, and one of them applying heat to it. The material started to combust and let out a screeching noise which scrambled the image. A few minutes passed and it appeared to show a few injured men and women crowding around a smoking wreck of material twice its size. "What in the Sam hill…?"

"The official reports state that we're looking at a bio-metallic substance that is reactive to heat of a certain level," replied Setsuna. "When exposed to extreme levels of heat, the material expands and becomes a creature with no discernable appearances save for a lot of tentacles. The researchers are calling them "Faceless Ones"."

Keller sat back in his chair heavily. "Faceless Ones? Like in the science fiction from Lovecraft?"

"They had no other way to describe it," replied Setsuna with a shake of her head. "Fortunately it was small and security arrived in time to kill it before any serious injuries had taken place."

"And you're saying that the giant chunk of alien matter is down there right now, just waiting for a big chunk of heat to jumpstart it?" said Keller. "Do you even know what they're called officially?"

"Not yet," said Setsuna with a shake of her head. "Sir, I hate to admit it but we're looking at a invasion here. If whatever it is manages to get sufficient heat, then we're looking at swarm of Faceless Ones popping up like daisies, starting in Tokyo."

"You're right." Keller looked at the woman in the eye. For the longest time that he knew her, Setsuna Meiou was an enigma with ties to the Sailor Senshi. It had never been proven that she was one of them, and everyone who tried ran into blank walls. "Setsuna, you and I have known each other for years now since they scouted you right out of Azubu-Juuban's top University. If you can get a hold of those girls you represent, do so. They might have discovered something we haven't yet."

"Of course." Snapping the case shut, Setsuna got up, bowed and headed out the door.

Keller sighed as she left. "God help us all." He uttered as he picked his phone up and dialled a number.

"This is Secretary John Keller. Get me President Obama."

*

*

The knocking at the Tsukino household door brought Ikuko to the doorway. Opening it, she blinked quizzically at the two men who stood there in black suits and sunglasses. "Miss Tsukino?" inquired the first man.

"Yes I am," said Ikuko.

"I'm Agent Brown, this is Agent Mitchell. We're looking for your daughter under authority of UN Representative Setsuna Meiou. We need to speak with your daughter immediately. It's a matter of international security."

Ikuko blinked. And blinked again. "There must be some mistake; my daughter is a college student."

"I'm afraid not ma'am," said Agent Mitchell, a wry grin on his face. "Seems that your daughter is Sailor Moon. We need to speak with her regarding the recent developments."

Ikuko blinked. And then a thousand little inconsistencies slammed home.

She fainted on the spot.

Mitchell looked down at her and looked at Brown. "This is going to be tougher than we thought."

"Japanese housewives; always fainting," snickered Brown as he reached down to pick up the woman. "Help me get her inside. We'll have to explain this a few more times."

"Rep Meiou's going to have a field day if we're not at the Airport soon you know," said Mitchell but he helped drag the woman indoors.

*

*

Naru Osaka was a girl who managed to run into the strangest incidents possible. While people were burdened with bad luck or perhaps vices both weird and silly, she was simply put Monster Bait.

But even being monster bait, Naru was also very observant. She had noticed the dip in Usagi's grades. Never a A student, more like a B or high C student, Usagi's grades nosedived one day four years ago and had been struggling upwards ever since. Her worse grades corresponded with big attacks on the city, and Naru had finally confronted Usagi on the day that she was running off in a panic. She had told her to be careful and come back to school.

Usagi didn't get it, but she had followed through with her promise. Since then, Naru watched from the sidelines as Usagi grew into the powerful Senshi of the Moon.

The people she surrounded herself with corresponded to the Senshi, and it was very easy to see. But to everyone else, it was like a veil. Naru figured she was perceptive enough to piece what she termed as the Mist. It was like a fog had lifted four years ago and she was ready to speak with Usagi soon.

All of that changed when the ground began to heave, and Naru clung to a nearby pole in order to steady herself. This was no ordinary earthquake, and Naru knew it as a large fissure opened up all of a sudden. Steam hissed from what looked like a broken pipe, but Naru knew better. Her monster senses were tingling.

A enormous clawed hand that seemed to end in suckered tentacles ripped free from the earth and a powerful body that was thick with coiled flesh pulled itself from the earth. It was definitely scary, and it sported beady black eyes shrunken into the octopus-like face it sported.

It let out a resounding war cry and despite the alien language she could hear it cursing a name over and over: Kronos! Kronos!

More followed and Naru staggered away, hoping to find someone as the monsters began to sweep across the city, loosing the alien tongue over and over as they praised and cursed the name.

One of them turned around, seemingly smelling her fear and she let out a curse which quickly turned into running as two of them split off to stampede after her.

Darting through the crowded streets with two monsters on her tail, monster alarms began to ring through the district as people scattered. Good reflexes for the people who were trying to get away, but a few foolish tourists gawked and were swatted out of the way.

Rounding a corner, Naru swore. "I hate dead ends."

Scrambling atop the dumpster, she bounded to the top of the wall and scrambled onto a low-hanging rooftop. While not in the league of the senshi, years of running had conditioned her enough that she was capable of a few feats.

The monsters followed her and she cursed again, running to the edge of the roof and taking a flying leap to the next flat rooftop, landing with a soft footfall before taking off again. The monsters loped after her like gazelles, a strange gait to their running. One got close and swiped, its arm stretching as far as possible and tearing a hole in Naru's jacket.

She twisted away from it and leaped over another building gap. "Any time now!" she howled.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Twinned blasts of leaves, thunder and light arced past Naru and slammed into the creatures, driving them backwards into the rooftops with solid thuds. "Well it's about time!" yelled Naru at the pair who looked abashed at being late to the party.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Jupiter. "These things are everywhere!"

"No kidding, and they seem to like the taste of Naru in the morning," groused the young Osaka as she darted behind the pair. "Make with the pew pew girls, they're getting up!"

*

*

"World Shaking!"

A sphere of golden light ripped across the ground, slamming into the monster which was knocked on its backside, only to be replaced by three more. "Tch," growled Uranus as she danced backwards summoning her Space Sword. "Space Sword Blaster!"

The three vacuum blades ripped into the monsters, cleaving arms and legs which shattered into fragments and ichor. Another lumbered towards them and Uranus turned to face it when the sound of machinegun fire erupted behind her, sending the monster to its knees before it collapsed.

Uranus whirled and one of the men grinned at her. "We're here to help ma'am," said the man in the lead, armed with machine guns and other weapons. "Orders from the UN and directly flown in with President Obama's blessing."

"Nice," replied Uranus. "Neptune is up ahead, clearing out a small packet. Send a group of men that way."

"You heard her! B-team, send your men down there and help the missus." Yelled the commander and a flank of them broke off. The leader turned to her and grinned. "Captain Jack Harkness, and please miss, no Doctor Who jokes."

"Wouldn't dream of it," replied Uranus. "Sailor Uranus, and no jokes either."

"Yes ma'am. The UN sends its regards, as well as Representative Meiou who got Secretary Keller to mobilize troops. This is going to be a doozy, and the JDSF has yet to get their rears in gear. For the time being, all Sailor Senshi are hereby elevated to Captain with orders to elevate Miss Moon to General."

Uranus turned that over in her head. "The Odango as a General? I dunno who to feel sorry for; us or the monsters."

*

*

"Red team, flank the monsters. Alpha and Trion, follow me." Snapped Sailor Moon as the men and women fanned out to contain the damage.

"Who'd have thought that the Odango was so good at strategy?" remarked Mars, leading her own men and women into the heart of Azubu-Juuban.

"It's only natural to her I suppose. The princess would have had a lot of military training as a child. I think." Said Mercury as she ran alongside her friend. "It would explain why she wins at Risk."

"Probably just lucky then," said Mars as the sound of gunfire in such an urban district filled the air, coupled with the alien growling shouts of the monsters. "Blue team, come with me. We're spreading out to the north-east quadrant to reinforce Saturn's team."

"Yes ma'am!" cried the men as one and Mars grinned. "You know, I really like this."

"Good luck." Splitting up, Mercury checked around the corner and using a few hand signs that she had memorized on the fly, the men took up positions as a small cluster of faceless ones lumbered towards them.

"Pop them," hissed Mercury and grenades were hurled into the street. The first one went down in a messy explosion before vanishing into smoke. Its companions, wounded lumbered forward as men and women popped out of their hiding places, firing repeatedly.

"Concentrate your fire on the left one!" commanded Mercury as she darted into view. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Streams of freezing water tore into the one on the right and it fell just as fast as the others. But the soldiers and Mercury had no time to celebrate as three more arrived, yelling their battle cry.

Swapping to the oldest power she knew, she crossed her arms and loosed a fog which left the creatures disoriented. "Handy that," remarked a solider as she changed the cartridge before firing again. The mist prevented the opponent from seeing them but left the opponents clear as day, sitting ducks.

"Very basic power," replied Mercury.

*

*

"Silence Wall!"

Thrown rubble and arcane energy smashed into the wall and Saturn grimaced at the impacts that shuddered against them. "Hana are the men in position?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Hana as she continued to fire. "Boston, Elric, you in position?"

"Ready to let it rip. Say the word Major."

"Do it," commanded Saturn as she fell back to a safe distance. From a flanking position, twinned missiles launched out and impacted, the two soldiers grinning as their targets went up in a ball of flames.

"Street is clear," reported Jackson a minute later. "Nice work Captain."

Hotaru nodded as she wiped a little sweat from her forehead. Fighting them was easy enough, but coordinating men and women against the Things or Faceless Ones or whatever they wanted to call them was harrowing enough. She had never been in command before and it was thrilling at best.

"Saturn!" called out Mars as she and her troops ran up. "Clear?"

"Clear," breathed Saturn as she exhaled sharply. "Get a check in on Jupiter and Venus too while we're at it."

"Already did. They're moving Hestia and Osaka Naru to the shrine." Mars looked at her friend in concern. "Are you okay?"

"A little winded, but fine. We should get to the regroup point in front of your shrine."

Mars winced at the slip but she nodded. "Thomas, can you do us a favour and carry the Captain?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Thomas, shouldering his rifle. "If you will, Captain."

Saturn flushed at the young man but nodded. No sense tiring herself out.

*

*

A wave of pink energy slammed into the opponents, atomizing them completely as Eternal Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief. Lifting a radio to her lips she reported, "Hikawa Shrine, clear."

Turning to her troops, she looked at them. It was strange, leading a group of men and women. Some of them looked battered and they had nearly lost two when a Thing ambushed them. "Everyone alright?"

"We're good General," replied a pretty young Korean woman named Sung. "Just need to catch our breath."

That was something else she hadn't managed to deal with, being called General. Apparently the situation was so dire that Setsuna had gone out of her way to mobilize UN troops just in time before the attacks began. The JDSF had arrived shortly afterwards, and with their help, swept through the district and the two surrounding ones.

Keying in her communicator, she inquired, "Jupiter, Venus, report."

"Took a bit of heavy fire in our neck of the woods, but we're all the way across town," reported Jupiter. "I've sent Venus ahead with a mutual friend of ours. She'll be arriving shortly."

"And our visitor?"

"Tuxedo Kamen's bringing her as well. She's too weak to stand on her own."

"Right. Regroup at the Shrine. We've got a line held against the Things. Moon out."

Snapping the communicator closed, Moon turned to her troops. "All right, let's get as many people inside, and form a perimeter. We need at least one safe bastion in this mess."

*

*

Tsukino Ikuko was looking for someone, specifically her daughter. Civilians had been evacuated but she was escorted to the Shrine which was a marshal point for any major attacks, presumably protected by monsters and youma.

Then she saw her; Eternal Sailor Moon. The messy dirty looking woman was directing a group of troops while hunched over a park bench that had a map of the city spread out. Mercury was with her and so were several other members of the Senshi. Several others were tending to injuries and the small purple-and-black Senshi, Saturn, was running around healing the direst of wounds.

The two Agents of the UN had returned to the airport to deliver the news, and Ikuko gazed upon the girl. Gone was the flighty young teenager-turned-college student. In her place was a confident young woman in what Ikuko believed was a bit of a silly outfit.

Stepping forward, she was met by Lt. Sung who stated, "Sorry ma'am, the General is busy."

"I need to speak with her. That's my daughter." Replied Ikuko and Sung's eyes widened.

"Ma'am!" exclaimed the solider, snapping to attention. "Go right ahead."

Nodding, Ikuko stepped forward and focused on the blurry face in front of her that cleared instantly. She let out a gasp; it really was her after all.

"Usagi-chan?"

Eternal Sailor Moon froze at the voice and turned to look at her mother who was gazing at her intently. "It… it really is you! How could I have not known…?"

"Mama…" swallowed the heroine.

A long moment passed between them and Mercury piped up. "Moon, go with her. I'll make sure everyone gets their instructions."

Nodding, Moon stepped out of the command circle. For once she felt like a young girl again, staring down her mother with something unreadable in her eyes. "Mama I…"

"Usagi… I'm so proud of you," said Ikuko suddenly, a smile on her face. "I knew you were special the moment I gave birth to you."

"Really?" inquired Moon. "So… you're not mad?"

"I'll be mad later for keeping this a secret from me for four years," replied Ikuko. "Now to break it to your father and brother without them flipping out."

"Shingo'll handle it better than papa will anyhow," chuckled Moon. "He's been a fan of his big sister since I started this whole thing."

"General?" Moon and Ikuko looked over at Sung who saluted. "We've got a problem. We've got news from the watchers from the Enterprise II. Seems that the rock has begun to do whatever it's come to do."

Usagi let out a grumble. "How much time do we have?"

"Hours maybe to get into position," replied Sung. "Shall I patch you through to the UN?"

"Do it. And arrange a chopper to bring the Inners to the Enterprise. The Outers can hold the line here. And our guest too."

"Guest?" inquired Sung.

"She should be arriving shortly." Replied Moon. "She's a visitor from another world. A Senshi like us."

Sung nodded and headed off. Moon turned to her mother and opened her mouth but Ikuko cut her off. "Go do what you need to do, Usagi-chan."

"I will." Moon gave her mother a hug and she went to prepare, leaving a worried mother behind.

*

*

"You're going again?" Inquired Naru as Sailor Moon stood at the entrance of the shrine, waiting for the helicopter to descend. "Usagi…"

"Naru-chan…" Moon sighed. "I guess I could never keep a secret huh?"

"I've known for four years now. Just didn't expect things to turn out like this," replied Naru. "God you look good like that."

The young woman smiled and blushed a little. "Naru…"

"Just remember your promise from years ago, Usagi-chan. Come back to school." Said Naru.

"I will. You can count on that."

Jupiter touched her leader's shoulder. "Moon, it's time."

Moon nodded as she turned to Naru who smiled at the pair. "Take care of Usagi-chan, Makoto."

"I will." Replied Jupiter as she and Moon caught the rope ladder and pulled themselves up, leaving the young woman to head back to the Shrine.

*

*

"The meteor mass is moving. At estimated speed it will re-surface in about two hours and ten minutes." Reported the tech helming the scanners on the Enterprise.

"Looks like we were right," remarked Patricia to her Captain. "Now what?"

"Now we prepare. Move the ship; get it out of the range of this hunk of rock before it tears us a new one." Commanded Hikaru and the men scrambled to do so. "What of the delegates?"

"The Inners are headed our way as we speak," replied the officer on the radio. "Also, we're getting reports that the Miranda, the Excelsior and the Narada are coming our way. The Russians are sending their own subs to slow the rock down and the Koreans are sending a couple of boats as well. The JDSF are bringing out the land-based weapons as well since this thing'll erupt pretty close to the coast line."

"Have the Captains all know that they need to work to our plans," instructed Hikaru. "We can't afford to have anyone being a loose cannon in this assault."

*

*

"Wow, this is one big boat," remarked Venus as she got off the transport chopper and stepped out onto the platform.

"The Enterprise II is the biggest tactical warship sponsored by the entire world government. The crew is internationally hand-picked, with a team of scientists." Said Mercury as she looked across the large platforms, the lines rimmed with aircraft.

"We need to get in conference ASAP," said Mars who was nursing a bandaged arm. "C'mon, let's get moving."

"Right."

*

*

Hestia rested uneasily, unable to sleep properly. Her dreams were often plagued by the memories of the other four worlds, clear as day in the skies of her planet breaking apart. Two grotesque hands, two legs, and her planet housed the head of Kronos.

As she rested, a great and terrible fear rolled up in her as a ancient tongue roared in her ears. Over and over it rumbled its language deadly with intent. Hestia grit her teeth and tried not to scream at the maddening voice as she thrashed violently.

And then in a split second, it was over, leaving her to gasp.

Struggling to her feet, she staggered to the door of the shrine and slid it open. A solider stationed at the entrance looked at her and saluted. "Ma'am, are you in need of aid?"

"Take me to Moon," managed Hestia.

"We can't ma'am, she's already taken off." Replied the solider. "She's headed for the final battle aboard the Enterprise."

"Then who is in charge?" inquired Hestia.

"That would be me," said Uranus as she stepped up. "Hestia you should be resting."

"There's no time for that," replied Hestia. "It knows we're preparing and is already marshalling its forces to wipe us out. If only I had the three keys, then maybe I could do something."

"How do you know this?" inquired Neptune curiously.

Hestia was silent for a moment and said, "It… taunted me, while I tried to sleep. Because my world is tied to the head of Kronos, I am unable to stop the voices from yelling at me. He knows we're coming, and there's nothing we can do."

The pair looked at each other, worried. "We need to tell Pluto," said Neptune as she went to get a phone.

"These keys… what do they do?" inquired Artemis. "Are they the same ones that unlocked him from his prison?"

Hestia shook her head. "They are the world's most ancient treasures, keys of Wisdom, Courage and Might. It's said that they were forged here on this planet, and brought with us to protect us from the Things outside the great barriers. On our planet we had statues of ancient crystal beings that could be called from them when the threat was near."

"I see… c'mon, let's get you something and then we'll contact Pluto. I'm sure by now she's come to the same conclusion as we have."

*

*

"Preparations are made. Ships are deployed and we're a go for fighter squadrons from across the world." Reported Keller as Setsuna stepped into the office. "Did you find anything?"

"I did." And Setsuna related the tale of Hestia and the new warning. "In short, if we can find these keys, we'll be able to help stem the tide."

"It won't be easy… but maybe that statement is untrue." Keller picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Archie, get me NASA."

A minute or two passed and Keller reconnected again. "This is UN Secretary John Keller. Was there any more Meteor impacts in the last twenty-four hours? Yes… yes I see… thank you. Send the information immediately."

Hanging up, he smirked. "We're in luck; we've got three more meteor impacts; one in Germany, one in Australia and one in France barely twenty-four hours ago. The police have cordoned off the zones. We'll send a team to retrieve them."

"No need. I'll go pick them up myself." Said Setsuna. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"

In a flash of chrono energy, the woman transformed. Keller smirked. "Looks like I win the pot."

"Oh?" inquired Pluto, amused.

"We were betting that you were one of them, but I bet you'd reveal yourself to me first seeing how we're old friends." Keller grinned. "I'll get the men on standby. You go and pick up those keys. And Setsuna; take care of yourself."

"I always do." Setsuna hefted her staff and vanished in a flash of light.

*

*

"I hate waiting."

Mars was pacing in the ready room back and forth as the rest of the girls were relaxing before the storm hit.

"There really isn't anything we can do until it surfaces," replied Mercury as she continued scanning. "With Pluto off getting the keys and the rest of the Outers defending our homes, we're already short handed as is."

"I know, I just hope everything's going to turn out fine. How's Usagi doing?"

"She's above deck," replied Jupiter. "And probably thinking of Mamoru."

"Yeah, we left him, Luna and Artemis back in Tokyo," said Venus. "Let's hope everything goes right."

Mars nodded, relenting. "I'm going on deck. I'll catch up with the operation as soon as it begins."

Heading out, she stepped onto the deck, earning a few salutes from the passing men who were still scrambling to get things done. Fighter jets were being loaded with new sable rounds, and gunships were arming themselves. The horizon was dotted with numerous ships and she knew that deep under water, submarines were already locked onto the enormous mass.

Stepping around a few more aircraft, Mars found Moon sitting on the nose of a ship, straddling the end in a very unladylike poise. "You know that doesn't really help," remarked Mars as she looked up at her leader.

"I know, but it keeps everyone from trying to look under my skirt," replied Eternal Sailor Moon as she slid off the end and landed with a graceful thump, so unlike the girl of four years ago. "Worried?"

"Terrified," admitted Mars. "It's all happening too fast. One minute we're just living our lives. The next, we're Captains in a UN Sanctioned operation. And you're a General! I'm surprised you're not going over battle strategy with the rest of the Captains."

"Captain Noguchi assures me that we've got all of the details worked out. And with Pluto going to get these keys, we might have an extra ace in the hole." Replied Moon.

"True. But what about Hestia? She's back home with our friends and families. And she said it herself; she's connected to it." Added Mars. "I don't want to know what could happen if Kronos gets to her first."

"Mamo-chan and the others will protect one another, and I have faith in our squads left behind. Mars… Rei-chan, we're going to be okay."

"I guess." Mars sighed and hugged her friend. "All right. Let's show this creep whose boss."

"General Moon?" said a young man and the pair turned. "You're needed on the bridge. Same to you Captain Mars."

*

*

The sea bubbled as the meteor rose to the surface. Three hundred feet. Two hundred feet. One hundred feet.

And then – impact.

A series of torpedoes lanced out from the subs from all sides, slamming into the meteor and blowing off large chunks. These chunks reformed into squid-like creatures and started to go after the attackers.

"Contact on enemy target," reported the man at the sonar. "Multiple hostiles are engaging the subs."

"Have them loose as many volleys as you can. We don't want this thing to get out of the water with most of its armour intact." Ordered Captain Noguchi. "Air squadrons 1 through 7, you are a go for take off."

Several planes started to move into position and engines fired up. With a roar of jet engines, several took off from different carriers including the Enterprise.

Keying in his radio, he buzzed his passenger. "You okay up there General?"

"Holding steady," replied Sailor Moon, gripping onto the back of the fighter jet. "Keep an eye out for the surfacing."

"Will do."

Moon's radio hissed and beeped. "General Moon, we've got surfacing."

The sea twist into a small whirlpool as the great mass began to emerge, a sickly black and violet appearance from it. "Ugh, it's uglier from up here than it is down there," remarked Venus.

"Stick to the plan ladies; we get in, and we blow it up." Replied Mars. "How're we doing torpedo-wise?"

"Multiple opponents are forming from the debris. We'll have to pull the subs back to let them deal with them," reported another radio operator from the Nadesico.

"Sirs, we've got incoming visual of the bogey now. He's doing something I don't like," reported the pilot of Mercury's fighter jet.

True enough, large flakes began to rip free from the sickly looking meteor and Jupiter cursed loudly. "INCOMING!"

"Scramble!" roared another fighter jet as flying creatures formed from the surface. Winged creatures that looked half-squid, half-bat. One of the pilots was forced to eject, being too close as his plane was ripped apart.

"Fire at will gentlemen!" commanded Moon as the rat-tat-tat of weapons fire started to streak through the air, accompanied by numerous blasts of fire, lightning, light and ice. A tremendous wave of pink energy ripped through a pack of them. "Get us in close. We'll need to drop point ASAP."

*

*

Gunfire echoed across the streets as Kenji Tsukino and Shingo Tsukino were lead to the shrine, followed and flanked by several MPs that carried rifles. "Are we close?" inquired Kenji curiously.

"Almost there sir," said the MP in the lead. "We were instructed to get you to the Shrine as quickly as possible."

"To think Usagi's Sailor Moon," said Shingo, shaking his head. "Man, you'd think we'd never see it coming."

The bushes rustled at that moment and the pair whirled on it, a moment before Luna and Artemis came out of it. "Good you're here," said Artemis, surprising half the MPs as well as the Tsukinos. "C'mon, we've got a back route cleared up. We can't go up the stairs, we've got a press of Things in front of us."

"This way, hurry." Said Luna and they turned towards the hill leading up to the shrine.

"It's us!" exclaimed Artemis as he entered the small makeshift camp from the rear.

"Sir," greeted an MP and Shingo and Kenji shared a grin at the sight of a cat being addressed like that. "Mrs. Osaka, Mrs. Mizuno and Mrs. Tsukino are waiting for you."

"Good." Turning to the group, Artemis nodded. "Back to your stations men."

As the group broke up, Shingo and his father headed into the crowd of people and soon Kenji found Naru and Ikuko sitting side by side. "Dear!"

"Anata!" In a flash, Ikuko was in her husband's arms and the pair hugged. Shingo preferred to gag as he rounded around and sat down next to Naru.

"So I see where Usagi gets it now," said Naru with a wry grin. "You okay Shingo?"

"Pretty decent. I got to fire a few guns on the way in." said Shingo with a grin. "So, where's Usagi?"

Naru bit her lip. "She's on the Enterprise, preparing for the final battle." She exhaled. "Damn I wish there was some way I could help. Mrs. Mizuno's here too but she's too busy treating the wounded."

Shingo nodded as he looked over at the men and women holding the line at the steps. "I'm going to go over there and see if I can't get my hands on a rifle."

"You've shot before?" inquired Naru and Shingo nodded. "All right, be careful."

As Shingo moved off and the couple separated, Pluto appeared in the middle and there was a brief clacking of weapons before they lowered it. In her hands she carried three keys. "I need to see Hestia. Where did Tuxedo Kamen bring her?"

*

*

"Yes those are the keys," said Hestia as Pluto presented her with three small keys. "They'll unlock the Crystal Guardians, the Titans built to prevent the destruction of a world."

"How do we work them?" inquired Neptune.

Hestia bit her lip. "Legend has it that a willing sacrifice of life energy is needed, equal to the titan that empowers it. Bravery for Might, Anger for Wisdom, and Fear for Courage. But the possibility of giving their lives is at risk."

The four Senshi looked at each other and then Saturn said, "Well I've died twice. I can die again."

"No you cannot," exclaimed Pluto hotly. "You can't go recklessly sacrificing yourself. I'll do it."

"Oh hell no," protested Uranus. "If anything it's our turn to…"

"That's enough." The women turned at the voice and Ikuko walked over, snatching a key. "I'll do it."

"So will I." said Naru, picking up the other key. "It's a small price to pay."

"You can't! For one thing the kitten'll kill us if anything happened to you two!" exclaimed Uranus. "And regular people simply don't have that much life force in them to do so!"

"Not necessarily," said Hestia. "You are Ikuko Tsukino, correct? And you are Naru Osaka? I sense something in both of you… something powerful."

The senshi looked at the girl who was now heavy-lidded, seemingly in a trance. "Yes… yes I feel it. One of you… bears the weight of a sacrifice freely given, and its power wraps around you like a warm comforting embrace. The other, bears the weight of a queen's champion, or rather a queen yourself."

The senshi were dumbstruck as Hestia opened her eyes. "Yes, they will be able to support the weight of the two keys. Naru, you bear the power and soul of a man named Nephrite. Mrs. Tsukino, you hold the strength of a queen in your soul."

"… now I see," said Pluto. "The sacrifice Nephrite gave to protect Naru in the reset timeline gave her all of his power. And the queen herself must have chosen Usagi's mother to bear her and raise her. No normal mortal could have born someone with so much power from the Silver Millennium. DAMN how could I have missed this?!"

"But what of the third?" asked Neptune. "No one here is…"

"I will do it," said Hestia. "My Starseed is strong enough, and even if I fade, I fade with a warriors death."

Any further argument was interrupted by an explosion at the front gates and the sound of gunfire. "They're baa-ack," warbled Saturn in a slightly fatalistic tone.

"Go," said Hestia as she shooed the others. "Hold them off. Mrs. Tsukino, Naru, come with me."

*

*

The sky above the Pacific Ocean was bright with weapon fire, missiles and bullets tearing into the armoured hide of the creature. And atop it, five girls landed. "There's no door, as usual." Quipped Jupiter as she fired up all of her strength and slammed a fist into the rocky surface.

The surface beneath her exploded, revealing a dark empty void under it. "But now there is." Said Jupiter smugly.

Leaping down into the tunnels, Venus made a face. "God, is it just me, or did we see this kind of territory in D-Point?"

"You're right," said Mercury, tapping her computer which was giving off readings. "The conditions in here are similar to what we had at D-Point. But much more confined."

"That would explain why all of those Things we killed dissolved into moondust," remarked Mars. "But why would it feel like the Dark Kingdom in here?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. This way!" commanded Moon as she took off in a direction.

Through tunnels and various doors that were burnt down, the senshi tore their way through the caverns of the prison of Kronos. As they moved on, the sick feeling in the air grew thicker until they reached a pair of double doors.

In an explosion that rocked the insides, Venus warbled, "Honey I'm home!"

No answer greeted them as they stepped into the room. It was dimly lit but definitely gave off a creepy vibe to it. Life energy swirled around in flecks of green and violet. "Hello?" called out Moon. "Hello?"

"Nice job, you just gave us away," groused Mars and Moon gave her a look.

"I don't detect anything," said Mercury. "Is this just a shell?"

"No… something's here. I can feel it," said Jupiter. And then her senses tingled and she roared, "DOWN!"

A lance of black lightning blasted overhead and the girls ducked from it as several vaguely feminine shapes appeared from it. "Oh I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Venus as the creatures stepped forward.

They were white faced and pasty with sharp teeth and blank eyes. But they wore fuku that were inverted in color and Jupiter groaned. "Farces? Of us?"

The farce of Eternal Sailor Moon raised her weapon and Eternal Sailor Moon barked "SCATTER!" moments before a thick black bolt of energy ripped through where they had stood one before.

"Square off! We know how to deal with fakes," commanded Mars as she went, not for her own duplicate but for Jupiter's.

*

*

"Deep Submerge!"

The ball of water ripped into the pack of opponents as Neptune darted behind the barricade. "I don't think I can keep this up for much longer," panted the girl. "Rifle me!"

A soldier threw her a gun and she peered out from behind the barrier and emptied a clip into a Thing. "Nice shot sir," remarked a MP from the JDSF.

A missile flew out from the back lines and sent several flying. Neptune turned around and gawked at Saturn who waved at her, having fired the shoulder mounted rocket launcher. Then she smiled. "That's my girl."

"Dead Scream." Several more died under the assault of chrono magic as Setsuna looked over at Uranus who had long since run out of things to melee and had taken up a assault rifle of her own. "You know, this reminds me of the final battle against Beryl."

"How so?" inquired Uranus as she slammed the end of it into a enemy that got too close, following it up with a point blank World Shaking.

"We were all tired," said Setsuna, spinning her staff and slamming it into the nearest opponent and firing multiple Dead Screams into the crowd. "And some of us had gotten the idea to pick up the mage-weapons left behind and shoot into the crowd. I daresay its working better now than previously."

"Gee, thanks for reminding us of our final days," remarked Uranus as she changed the clip on the weapon and unloaded it into a row of Things. "Why bring it up now?"

"Because… something's familiar about this. I can't put my finger on it." Pluto lazily backhanded a Thing and followed it up with a mutter of Chrono Typhoon.

*

*

"Captain, that hunk of material's going airborne."

"Divert all attention to blowing it out of the sky. And get the command on the horn, we need small-yield ICBMs on the way." Commanded Captain Noguchi.

"Sir, General Moon is still inside with the rest of her squad," said Patricia.

"Let General Moon worry about herself and her friends. They know the risks for going inside to blow this thing to kingdom come." He smiled. "Besides if anyone can pull off a win, it's them."

*

*

The last Farce disintegrated under a wave of power as Sailor Moon let out an exhausted sounding sigh. "I hate it when that happens. Everyone alright?"

"Peachy," groused Mars as she held her arm. "Mercury, do you have a reading on how to blow this place up?"

"Yes, twenty meters straight ahead," replied Mercury. "We're in it's heart already."

"Eew," deadpanned Venus as she stepped forward. "Well then, no time like the present! Venus Love and Beauty--!"

A concussive wave of force suddenly blasted outwards, sending them all tumbling backwards as the room lit up. A terrible voice roared in a tongue that they both understood and didn't at the same time. The senshi cried out at the invading voice as it hammered them over and over as the face of a creature with its head laid on its side continued to speak. It was terrifying to look at and Mars yelled, "Look away, all of you!"

Doing so, Moon snuck a peek at the creature that continued to hammer at them. A hilt of a sword was driven into one of its eyes and it roared in ferocity as she was blown head over heels into the wall.

*

*

Hestia held the key to her chest, the two women mimicking her position as magic poured off them. Naru was already sweating and Ikuko bore with it, but her jaw was set in a pained grimace.

It was Hestia though who was gasping for air as the magic poured into a ball of light that was forming in front of the three. "Just… a little more…" groaned Hestia.

'Usagi-chan…' thought Naru as she started to feel dizzy. 'Please be safe…'

'My precious daughter… come home to your mother…'

The brilliance of the energy ball began to grow brighter, illuminating the room with the Sacred Fire burning brilliantly.

'It's not enough…' realized Hestia. 'not… enough… we need more…'

Naru started to feel herself grow faint as she almost slumped over. But then, strong hands wrapped around her shoulders as she looked up at the one holding her. "U-mi-no-kun…?" The young man smiled down at her and she returned to giving energy to the key.

"I came as fast as I could when the others said you were in trouble. Keep going."

"C'mon mom, you can do it," encouraged Shingo as he and Kenji supported her.

"When did you…?" inquired Ikuko and Usagi's father grinned a little, tapping his helmet and a radio. "I see…" Her expression focused into a strong resolve and her key glowed even brighter.

Hestia almost faltered at the moment, and then a pair of moon cats brushed up next to her, giving their own energy. "We're counting on you three." Said Artemis.

"That's right," said Luna as she curled up next to Hestia. "We're all fighting."

"As am I," said Tuxedo Kamen, resting his hand on Hestia's shoulder. "C'mon then, the final push is needed!"

Energy wrapped and flared around Hestia's key and it glowed just as brilliantly as the other two. The three keys floated upwards and then in a burst of speed, shot out into the sky, leaving three drained women behind.

*

*

**You shouldn't have come, Child of the Moon**, taunted the voice as Sailor Moon struggled under the weight of the force crushing her to the floor. **I am older than time itself. My power is beyond your imagining.**

"Maybe so…" panted Sailor Moon. "But we've beaten greater odds! Chaos incarnate, the Dark Moon Kingdom, Beryl and Metallia!"

**Ah yes, Beryl. Such a pretty thing. It sought out power, and so my siblings took her in, nurtured her hate for the Moon. And in time, unleashed my sibling's power upon your land.**

"Sibling…?" gasped Mercury. "You mean.. Metallia is related to…?!"

**Hahaha YES! YES she is! She is the one Buried in the Earth! I am the one who is Hidden in the Skies! We are the ancient evils, the creeping in your soul. Stare into the abyss, and be consumed by your fear!**

A wave of power slammed into the senshi and they screamed, assaulted by memories, fears and anxieties. A second blast slammed them into the ground and there was a pained gasp from Venus as she spat up blood.

A third blast rocked into the senshi and Jupiter cried out in pain as she felt something snap in her arm. Another shockwave broke Mercury's wrist and Mars screamed as her collarbone broke under the assault. Finally, one last slam impacted them into the ground and Moon felt her arm break.

**Metallia. Oh my dear sister was killed by you and your accursed senshi. I am the last of the Old Ones, the God of Fear. I am the Nightmares. I am the creeping anxiety. I am the Terror of the Ancient World! I. Am. KRONOS!**

Another wave of power slammed the girls into the ground, splintering it.

Sailor Moon cried out from the impact, her outfit splintering to ribbons as well as her friends. She grit her teeth, trying to bear both the physical and mental assault on her body. "You… you are no god…"

And slowly she pushed herself to a kneeling position. And then, one foot came up and she started to stand, her fuku in ribbons as her tiara vanished, leaving a symbol of the moon glowing on her forehead. "You are a terror, a marshal of the Things! I will not stand by and let you destroy all we love and care for!"

And her hands went to her broach as the crystal was revealed.

A flare of silver light shot out and struck Kronos who groaned and pushed it back, knocking her to her backside.

**Fool! You really think that the crystal could destroy me? I am stronger than Metallia, stronger than Chaos itself. I have lived for eternity, and that accursed weapon of the moon was only able to sunder me into five!**

"Which only goes to prove you can be hurt," spat Mars, her own fuku a flowing flare of ribbons.

"That's right," groaned Jupiter, helping Venus to her feet. "If we can split and banish you in the past, then we will be able to kill you now."

"All of us, together," said Mercury, helping Moon up despite the enormous pressure.

**Then join each other in oblivion!**

Lances of green lightning arced towards them but suddenly terminated mere seconds before striking them as the entire formation shook.

*

*

In a shimmer of light, three massive titans arose from the depths of the ocean. Three giants made of red, blue and green crystal stood in a triangle formation as they stretched their hands out as one.

Glowing magic leaped from their fingers as it struck the meteor, eliciting a powerful psychic wail of rage from the beast within. Captain Noguchi whistled as the creatures that were attacking the fighter jets suddenly dropped dead. "Report!"

"Hostiles are dropping dead sir. Whatever's animating them just simply stopped," reported a man at the sensors.

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from our fortifications in Azubu-Juuban." Called out a tech.

"Patch it through."

"Captain this is Sailor Pluto. I believe you've just got an opening. Take it." And with that, the line went dead.

"Fire at will!"

*

*

"Looks like our friends came through," grinned Jupiter as Kronos roared angrily.

Sailor Moon nodded as she held up the crystal again and everyone stepped up to support her. Silver magic flared and lanced out, striking the sword, driving it deep.

Kronos screamed as it was being attacked from within and Moon grimaced. "I think we need a bit more power than just the five of us!"

"Suggestions? Cause I'd love to hear one!" replied Mars.

"Well…"

*

*

Pluto looked up suddenly. Without warning, the entire future became clear to her. A smile spread across her face. "Of course…."

"Hold the line!" she commanded as she teleported away and reappeared in the middle of a frantic UN meeting.

At her appearance, many people quieted down and those who didn't was drawn to attention by Pluto rapping her staff on the podium. "Attention UN. I need all cameras turned on immediately, and all broadcast signals to be turned to this one."

*

*

"That's your plan?!" exclaimed Mars as they continued to suppress Kronos' power with their own. "Just ask the world for help?!"

"It worked in DBZ, why wouldn't it work for us?" defended Moon.

"But…!"

The chime of their communicators drew Venus's attention as she clicked it. "This is not a good time!"

"It's the perfect time," said Pluto. "Sailor Moon, make your speech."

"Oh great, and I failed speech class," grumbled Sailor Moon.

*

*

It started small, but then it grew.

Pinpricks of light began to flow towards the battle as even the crews of the ships wished them well. Hopes, dreams, and the will to live flowed in steady streams before twisting into the shell of the evil god.

And as one, it slammed home into the Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon had a moment to squeak in surprise as the force of an entire world slammed into Kronos.

Kronos screamed, not in fury but in pain as the magic began to tear him apart. His pain followed its way to the creatures, the Things as they stopped and started to fall apart. The brilliance of the silver light grew and exploded, as a massive beam of light streaked to the skies. It traveled through space and soon, one by one, the four remaining parts of the dark god were atomized.

*

*

_Usagi… Usagi!_

Usagi opened her eyes and sat up in the formless white void as a elegant woman looked down on her. "Usagi…" smiled the ancient Queen.

"Mother…" said Usagi. "Am I dead?"

"No, just overcome by the Crystal for a moment." The old queen smiled fondly at her daughter. "Congratulations Usagi, you did it. You defeated the last of the line of Metallia."

"I didn't do it alone. Everyone helped." Said Usagi. "Is everyone alright?"

"A little winded, but yes everyone is fine." Said the queen as she reached out and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Oh my daughter… you've done so much for us."

"Yeah…" sighed Usagi.

"Oh? What's wrong?" inquired Serenity. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well… it's just that everything's moving too fast for me mother." Said Usagi. "Here I am, I'm barely 19 and I'm a General now in the UN, just because it needed to be done. I… I'm not that much of a leader and even though people say I'm going to become a great Queen… I don't feel like one."

The queen smiled at her daughter and drew her into a hug. "Oh Usagi," said the queen. "Nothing is set in stone my child; Pluto knows this best of all. Even if Crystal Tokyo were to come about in a heartbeat, it wouldn't change the fact that you chose to make this come about."

"But… my daughter!" exclaimed Usagi. "What of Chibiusa?"

"My dear daughter," said Serenity fondly. "What do you think? Shall she be raised as Small Lady, the Princess of the Court? Or Usagi the Second, a normal girl who can enjoy her life and create her own destiny?"

"Destiny…" echoed Usagi. "I… never thought about it like that. If Crystal Tokyo were to come about… then first I need to know how to LIVE before I can rule. Correct?"

"That, my dear young one is all up to you." Said Serenity with a brilliant smile. "Now wake up. It's time for you to leave."

_Usagi… Usagi…!_

*

*

"Usagi wake up!" exclaimed Mars as Moon was shook to consciousness. "Geez, don't scare me like that!"

"Rei-chan… oh, did we win?" said Moon, sitting up at the huge hole in the meteor and the lack of Kronos. She winced at the pain in her arm. "Did we get him?"

"Yeah we got him good," grinned Jupiter.

"We kicked its tail!" added Venus.

"And we're all safe," said Mercury.

As if to prove them wrong, the meteor began to shake. Venus paled and exclaimed, "LOAD-BEARING BOSS! EVERYONE OUT!"

The girls scrambled to their feet and charged towards the newly made exit as the entire structure began to com down on them. Nearing the end, steam hissed from cracks in the wall. "Jump!" yelled Mercury and the senshi leaped free of the meteor just as it began to explode.

The world was lit up with a giant fireball as the girls fell free.

*

*

One Week Later…

*

*

"… and thus, we thank the Sailor Senshi and their allies for their part in the battle against the alien Kronos. And we award them with medals of honour, medals of service to the world, and medals of bravery."

The applause was thunderous as the girls blushed, ranging from the battered Outer Senshi to Moon who stood in the middle, nursing a broken arm. Tuxedo Kamen stood behind Hestia who was in a wheelchair from exhaustion of nearly all of her power. "And now, we would like Sailor Moon to speak."

John Keller smiled at the girls as he gestured towards Sailor Moon who strode up to the platform. "Thank you Secretary Keller, members of the UN, everyone."

Sailor Moon inhaled and let out a deep breath. "When we were first beginning, we had a tough time. But through the help of our friends, allies, and people who soon began to trust us all, we earned a place in your hearts, that you all lent your power to defeat Kronos."

"When I was elevated to the position of Sailor Moon, I was told in time that there would be a shining city where Tokyo stood. Now, with the help of our friends, we can build that city. But…" Sailor Moon looked down. "I don't feel right, being your ruler."

A murmur went through the crowd and Setsuna smiled despite Luna's expression.

"The old me, would have jumped at becoming Queen of a Crystal Tokyo as Neo-Queen Serenity. I would have ruled, but to me, that doesn't feel right. Not yet. And despite it being 'predestined', I like to make my own destiny. This event changed everything. And like a butterfly, I need to learn to spread my wings and make my own changes. I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. I am also Eternal Sailor Moon, your savoir. But…"

And Sailor Moon reached up and touched her forehead, and there was a flash of light as Usagi lifted her head. "But I am also Tsukino Usagi, student at Cherry Blossom University and soon, will be graduating with a basic C average from Political Sciences. Because lord knows, I'm never the best student. I don't deserve the title of Princess, or General or anything. Not yet. I am Usagi. Thank you."

And as Usagi turned to step down to the podium, a cry rang out. "USAGI!"

She lifted her head to see Naru muscling through the crowd. "So that's it? You're going to just give up on the dream?"

"Naru-chan?" inquired Usagi.

The girl grinned and folded her arms. "Usagi, you're strong, you're brave. You have people to help you, people to support you. You aren't just Usagi; you're Sailor Moon, you're a General, you're a Princess, you're a QUEEN. And I think that's what everyone feels."

The sound was soft at first, but then it grew. People started to clap, whistle and cheer. Usagi blushed and Naru gave her oldest friend a grin. "Do it!"

Filled with encouragement, the Senshi started to clap too, whistling. And Tuxedo Kamen nodded, his eyes filled with happiness.

And with that, Usagi threw up a hand. "Moon Eternal…!"

And a thunderous cry of "MAKE UP!" echoed across the land amidst cheering for the girl who would be queen, as she was bathed in light.

*

*

"Usagi? USAGI!" Ikuko sighed as she tapped her spatula against her hand. "Really, she's still so lazy in the morning."

"Usagi'll never change," replied Shingo as he took a bite of his toast.

"Now, now, Shingo, stop picking on your sister," chided Kenji as he read a paper with the headline "Sailor Moon Revealed!" splashed across it.

"Mrgh…" said a tired sounding voice as Usagi stumbled into the room. "Good morning…"

"Usagi, were you out all night again?" remarked Ikuko sternly. "You know that's bad for you."

Usagi yawned as she sat down and blindly groped for her coffee mug which was pressed into her hand by a paw. "She's right Usagi-chan, you need to sleep more." Said Luna. "After all you ran yourself ragged the last week."

"Since when did you encourage laziness?" inquired Usagi of her cat.

"Since the battle," replied Luna as she returned to her eggs.

"Usagi-chan, Naru-chan called today. She's coming to pick you up. Said something about spending the day with an old friend?" said Ikuko.

"Oh right, almost forgot," yawned Usagi as she continued to drown herself in coffee. Eating quickly, she meandered back upstairs. "Dibs on the shower!"

*

*

_Sometimes, I wonder how it would have been like to be normal. Not a reincarnated princess, just plain old Usagi._

_A Usagi with hopes and dreams…_

_A Usagi who grew up…_

_A Usagi who didn't know what came next._

_And then I realized that I was that Usagi. I was normal, no matter how many people refuted the challenge._

_I am Usagi Tsukino. I am Eternal Sailor Moon. I am the future Neo-Queen Serenity._

_Thus, I am writing this down, so that when my own daughter steps into my shoes, she will know of the battle fought, for I have been told that due to our actions, Crystal Tokyo will not come about from a Great Ice, but a time of peace, prosperity and hope._

_My name is Usagi Tsukino. I have friends, family, a bratty brother, a spore of a daughter, a loving future husband and the best life in the world._

_I am. Sailor Moon._


End file.
